Soldier of Darkness
by jaime.evaunit.coronado72
Summary: Jackie Estacado, hitman, killer, a monster. These are the words that many would describe him, but when something ancient awakens, with a inhuman desire and logic. Its Jackie versus ancient powers, god like beings and half of creation itself, with only his weapons, his allies, and his cursed nightmarish power. And the fucked up part? He's the goddamned hero!


I own neither The Darkness, nor Mass Effect. They belong to Top Cow and Bioware.

* * *

The scene is shown black, only thing saying on it are this franchise are copyright and belong to Bioware and Top Cow, showing their logos. They also say this this is a work of pure fiction, anyone or anyplace related to this are nothing but pure coincidence.

Then the scene changes, a unearthly roar is heard. Whips of claws and stingers move and lash around. Many of them reach out and grabs a of Bioware, wrapping and snapping it in half. Not long, a Top Cow Logo appears, moving, trying to avoid the the attacks, but one whip wraps around it and another pierce right through it, scattering the remains towards the reader.

[Darkness II Main Menu Theme]

 **Coronado72 Present**

A background is shown, showing the Earth and Moon, but a dark haze is present, flickering the screen. With a low growl being heard, the title appears.

 _ **Soldier of Darkness**_

 **Press Start**

(The reader presses it. A ungodly roar is heard as the screen shakes changes. It now has more options then before.)

 **Start new career?**

 **Yes**

(With that choice, the screen goes black, loading. The a computerize voice appears, showing a military personal database.)

 _"Welcome to Alliance Military Database. Classified Data is requested."_ A file appears with heavy encryption, saying **Classified: Top Secret**. _"Would you like access?"_ The computerized voice said, and the reader clicks yes. The file flashes, turning green. _"Establishing secure connection."_ Many files appear, lighting up one by one, forming high encryption security walls to prevent hacking from outside forces. With all of the files light up, they stack above one another, showing the complete security. _"Secure connection confirmed."_ But something happens to it. _"Error, Personal file corrupted. Error, Personal File corrupted. Please enter Personal File."_ Upon those word, a name is type, starting the Personal File reconstruction.

 **Name: John "Jackie" Shepard**

 **Pre-service history: EarthBorn**

With this origin, it tells that Jackie was born on the ruff streets of New York City as a orphan, raised in a rundown, church and cruel priest. There, he has learn to fight, steal and protect those who can't fight back. He live like that until his sixth birthday when a infamous mob boss finds him and recognize him to a family member. Soon enough, he was raise as a Mob hitman, killing since he was thirteen years old with a history of murder, theft, and many cases of sexual deviance with various females from many age ranges.

 **Psycological History: War Hero, with Ruthless efficiency**

This reveal that before Jackie 'officially' joins the Alliance military, he was involve with the the attack on Elysium, and the Skyllian Blitz saving his fellow soldier by attacking the Bartarian army single handly, but a highly cencored file appear, many of it 'blacked out', showing only that during the invasion of the Bartarian homeworld, something happen that sends the Bartarians back to a Technological Stone Age, many of them begged for mercy, but none receive it from Jackie, with many pictures showing many corpses either slice in two, impaled, or exploded into a gory mess, but almost all have their hearts ripped out. While many are weary of him, but when it comes for someone watching their back, Jackie is one of them.

 **Military Specialization: Soldier**

With this, it shows that Jackie is a weapon specialist, having the ability to use any weapon available with great precision. More censored files appear, only can tell that Jackie can somehow access to a specialized ammo in a short period of time and this is connected to the brutal explosion of his enemies, even to those behind barriers.

 _"Please confirm facial recognition."_ The computerized voice asks. Soon enough a full body profile is loaded, showing a Six feet, two inches tall Mid-twenty year old human male, showing he is handsome, have a stubble beard on his face. Tanned Olive skin color with blue eyes and oddly long black mane of hair that contradicts with military standards. He is issued with heavy military armor, colored in the military N7.

 _"Profile Reconstruction Complete. Identification confirm."_ With that, the profile is sent, but something is attach to it. It is a video file, with heavy encryption, that only the highest positions can see.

 _"Would you like to see 'Video History of Jackie Esacado'?"_ The computerized voice asks once again and the reader does. The video clips open, taking full screen.

[End song]

At first, the screen shows nothing but static, but it then shows a dark room, with only a small spotlight lighting one area of the room. Soon, coming out of the shadows is a thin pale, crazed looking man, wearing a messy high class suit, martyred with ancient symbol. His head twitches spasm as he looks into the viewer with his mismatched eyes.

"Okay, you know how this story goes. In the beginning, there wasn't Shit. LITERALY! There was nothing but, void and Darkness. And that how the Darkness likes it." The crazed man said, pointing directly at the viewer. "The next thing you know, God or whoever the fuck you worship said 'Turn on the lights'." A image of the Big Bang appears, showing the moment Creation happens. "That is when things got nasty."

"He stared out small. Suns here... Planets there... and stars everywhere else!" Images of Suns and Stars forming, along with Garden Worlds coming to life. "Then shit starts running around the place! Plants, animals, people, whatever! Needless to say, the Darkness was PISSED!" A pair of burning eyes appear in a lightless void of space, showing great rage towards everything.

"In order to mock and destroy pretty much everything, it begins searching for a host, a species that it ideal for its death bringing shit. And it did, in Humanity. Why them, why us? Fuck I don't know! I don't even what to know. Moving on!" The crazed man screams, throwing his arms into the air. "From then to now, the Darkness tore its way through Human History, producing Humanity's most infamous Villains." Images of various humans appear. A cave drawing of a man killing another man, while dark wisps enters him. A old drawn picture is shown, showing a old ruler dining on wine and bread, with many impaled bodies surrounding him, with devilish creature playing with the corpses. A illustrated picture of a sea pirate, showing that he is covered with a unusual armor as he slice and shots down sailors. A picture of a old Mob boss carrying a Tommy Gun, surrounded by devilish looking humans, all of their eyes glowing. "This fucked up gift is passed down to Father and Son, each of then thinking that they were its master, but you can't control the Darkness, the Darkness controls you." The crazed man emphasized.

"Fast forward to one Jackie Estacado." A picture of a young Jackie, dressed in a high class business suit and coat, armed with two highly customized hand guns. "You know his type. No Family, no future, no hope. He pretty much ended up how you expected, busting head for the Mafia." Images of criminal charges of Jackie appear, flashing picture of the people he killed. "Life as a whole was pretty dark for Jackie."

"That all change on his eighteenth birthday, and things went a whole lot darker." News articles showing a explosion happened in Jackie's apartment, reports of the sudden increase of death rate with questionable members of society, including law enforcers that were rumored to be corrupt.

"You might think inheriting superpower would be pretty cool for Jackie, you know being in the business of killing people and all. If it weren't for the demon living inside him, you be right." The crazed man said, staring back at the viewer. "The Darkness not only made him stronger, but it made him a God, but only when the lights were out."

"After that shit storm with his Uncle Paulie, life pretty much went back to normal for Jackie, relatively speaking. He went back killing people for a living, the mobs have a new boss, and everyone know never mess with a hitman with god-like powers, that is until one day on a business trip to Elysium, Jackie was caught between the Batarian Hedemony and the Alliance, dragging him to the Skyllian Blitz." Images of a shadow covered figure is shown in various pictures. "It was the Batarian Hedemony VS Jackie... and the Darkness. But you must be asking yourself, 'Why the fuck is he helping the Alliance? He is a Mafia Hitman who eats people's hearts for breakfast'. Normally you be right, if he didn't come alone that day, with the only light in his life, Jenny Romaro." A image of a attractive brunette is showing, with Jackie walking with her. "Now these kids went way back. Anyone who sees the two of them together, wouldn't disagree that they weren't meant for each other. Hell, getting Jenny back was the biggest reason he single handily fought against his fucked up uncle and the whole army of slavers and their corrupt bosses. And that is when things got tragic."

"With Jackie tearing though their troops, the Batarian Big Wigs thought the quickest way of getting rid of him is to get rid his only reason for fighting, for living. And that what they did." A image of Jenny Romaro's body in the morgue is seen, showing a report that she was shoot in the head, with Jackie watching her die right a front of him.

"Killing Jenny was the dumbest thing those four-eyed fucktards have ever done. Because without her, Jackie not only have nothing left to live for... HE HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO LOSE!" The video zooms in to the crazed man's face, showing his seriousness. Soon small video clips of a whole city burning, countless Batarian soldiers dying in the streets, countless orphans were made, and many survivors of this apocalyptic event to the world crying, begging for help from the Alliance, to stop this 'Beast of the Void and his Devil Army'.

"After that bullshit, Jackie decided to retire from the Mafia life. Destroying a entire civilization in one night and forever called 'The Beast of the Void' leaves anyone a bad taste in their mouths. Soon enough, some Alliance officer comes to him and said 'Hey looking for a new job? Come join us!' cause he thinks having someone who brought Armageddon to the Batarians, working in the military is a good idea. Oddly enough, Jackie agrees, wanting a fresh start, but changing his last name to his mother's maiden name. What was it again? Shella, Sheman, Shepard?" The crazed man is snapping his fingers, trying to remember Jackie's new last name. "Fuck it! Forget it! Moving on! Not long, he is put in some Special forces program, climbing the rankings and training no time flat."

"As for the Darkness, Jackie has locked away for years during his military service. But its only a matter of time till for him to keep it locked away, so long to hold back the night. If he can't control that... THING inside him, then he be nothing but a empty shell."

"And thats how the Darkness likes it." The crazed man said, finishing the video as he steps back into the darkness, the video turning to static again, ending the clip.

* * *

A loading screen appears, showing on what looks like a gigantic tuning fork floating in space, with a kinetic perpetual dynamo in the middle, glowing with power. It stays there for a while, but then it disappears, now starting the story.

* * *

[Mass Effect 1 OST: 01]

A scene of Earth, or Terra to the galaxy, is seen from space, slowly moving. "Well, what about Shepard? Earthborn, haves a great military record." Someone's voice said, showing that it is strict, wise and cunning.

"Maybe, but being born in the mean streets of New York, a long criminal record and having ties to the Mafia doesn't help." Another voice speaks out, showing to be a strong, but gentle fatherly voice.

"He proved himself in the Blitz and on Torfon. Single handedly held back enemy forces until reinforcement arrived. Even had a key role in the final attack on Khar'shan, despite the outcome." A harden voice said, showing that the person have seen many battles and wars in his lifetime. The camera zooms out, showing that the Earth is being seen through a window, with Jackie watching it in his heavy armor.

"He is the only reason why Elysium still stands, along with many surviving families having their loved ones back." The fatherly voice spoke again.

"We can't question his courage." The politician voice spoke once again, agreeing with the fatherly voice.

"Humanity needs a hero, and Shepard is the best we got." The fatherly voice spoke once more.

"I'll make the call." The politician voice spoke, with some doubt in his voice. The scene blacks out, and a text is showing.

 **In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basics for this incredible technology was a force that controlled space and time.**

 **They called it the greatest discovery in human history.**

 **The civilizations of the galaxy called it...**

 **MASS EFFECT**

The sun sets behind the horizon of earth, blanketing it in darkness.

 **But soon the civilizations of the galaxy will learn that more ancient forces will be playing a hand.**

The scene fades back from the dark, showing a sleek looking ship flying pass Jupiter. The scene changes, showing Jackie, with his armor and weapons, walking to the main deck, with a gigantic galaxy map in the middle. "The Arcturus prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence." A voice on the intercom said, Jackie still walking towards the cockpit. The main deck is busy with activity, military personal moving around and about, many servicemen typing on holographic keypads. The ship soon pass Neptune in great speed. "We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination." The voice said once again as Jackie passby the ship's Navigator. "The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector." Jackie nears the cockpit and it's pilot. "All stations, secure for transit." The ship begins to change shape, becoming more streamline as it approaches its destination. Now Jackie is in the cockpit, standing next to someone. "The board is green. Approach run has begun." The pilot said in the intercom. The ship soon arrives to what it was approaching, the very same gigantic tuning fork in the loading screen. The ship flys close to the glowing center, flying by it. "Hitting relay in...3 ...2... 1" Arcs of energy grab onto the ship, surrounding it in energy. It then launches the ship faster then the speed of light. Fading to black.

[End song]

The scene unfades, showing the pilot typing on his holographic keyboard, checking on the ship's condition He is a white human male with a full beard and wearing a Alliance pilot uniform and cap. "Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 1500 K." The pilot said that last part with some pride.

"1500 is good, your captain will be pleased." A deep, reverberating voice said. That voice belongs to a alien creature of Avian origins, despite the mandibles on his face. He have dark brown skin and scales, with white markings covering most of his face. He is wearing a black armor, with red highlights and internal lights. He soon left, and the pilot finally says how he feels about him.

"I hate that guy." The pilot said, as if he was going to explode if he stayed quiet.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?" The person next to the pilot asks in confusion, also confirming the Avian's name to be Nihlus.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" The pilot said loudly at the last part with enthusiasm. "Besides, he is a Spectre. Spectres are trouble. Call me paranoid, but I don't like him on board."

"Your paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." The other person said.

"Yeah, that's the official story, but only idiots believe the official story."

"Normally, I call you crazy, but you're right. They don't just send specialized killers for just a simple run. That what pencil necks are for." Jackie joked in the end, showing his support to the pilot.

"So there is more going on here then the captain's letting on." The pilot said, until a voice voice is heard from the intercom.

"Joker! Status report." The voice said, interrupting the now named cynical humor pilot Joker.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." Joker informs.

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want missions reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." The captain said.

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way." Joker said to the captain.

"He is already here, Lieutenant." The Captain said. Joker shaking his head to that. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing." The transmission ends.

"You got that commander?" Joker asks Jackie.

"Well, nothing says someone fucked up a mission then a pissed off Captain with a highly trained black op soldier standing next to him." Jackie said as he begins walking out.

"Don't worry, Captain always sound like that when he talking to me." Joker explains.

"I can't imagine why." The other person said. Jackie begins to walk casually towards the comm room, but he hears a conversation with the Navigator.

"I'm telling you, I just saw him! He marched by like he was on a mission." the Navigator said with paranoia and worry.

"He's a Spectre, they're always on a mission." The person on the other side said.

"And we're getting dragged right along with him!" the Navigator said with some anger.

"Relax Pressly, you're going to give yourself a ulcer." The person on the other side said, identifying the aging white haired human man as Pressly. Navigator Pressly finally notices Jackie's presence and salutes him.

"Congratulations, Commander. Looks like we had a smooth run. You heading down to see the Captain?"

"Yeah, I am, but by the sound of it, you don't trust our special guest." Jackie said, refering to Nihlus.

"Sorry Commander. Just having a chat with Adam down in engineering. Didn't mean to cause any trouble." Pressly apologies. "But you have to admit, something's odd about the mission. The whole crew feels it."

"More like they know it, hell everyone is putting their creds in a pot, betting what the true mission is."

"Your serious?" Pressly looks surprise, as he just finds out that not only everyone else got the same feeling, but are gambling on what the mission is.

"Yeah. I bet we're picking a artifact that the Councilors are drooling over." Jackie semi-joked, not letting Pressly know that he have 1500 credits riding on it.

"Joking aside, if we're supposed to do is test out the stealth system, why is the Captain Anderson in charge?"

"Because he is the Captain?" Jackie answered, pointing out something a bit obvious.

"Maybe, but then there's Nihlus. Spectres are elite operatives. Top covert agents. Why send a Spectre, a Turian Spectre, on a shakedown run? It doesn't add up." Pressly showing his consern and suspicion.

"Alright Pressly, so what really got your panties in a twist?" Jackie asks, showing some annoyance at Pressly's attitude.

"Its what been happening on this ship. The Normandy, this ship, is the most advance stealth ship in the galaxy, practically invisible on radar, but we have a full crew. A ship of this important should had a skeleton crew, its cheaper, less chance of security leaks. Then there is Captain Anderson."

"What about him?"

"Personally, nothing. He is one of the most decorated Special Forces officer in the service. If you melt down all of his medals, you could make a life sized Statue of him, with plenty of material left." Pressy said with some admiration. "But what bothers me is what someone that important, someone that highly decorated doing on this do-nothing mission? He is treating tis mission to seriously, keeping us in the dark. I hate being in the dark."

"So does everyone else in the universe." Jackie said, adding his two cents. "And with Nihlus?"

"I don't like Turians in general. Runs in the family. My grandfather fought in the First Contact Wars; lost a lot of friends when the Turians hit us." Pressly said honestly.

"True, but like my Aunt Sarah would say that those who cling to that kind of shit are nothing but old useless farts with nothing better to do." Pressly laugh a bit hearing those words.

"By the sound of it, your aunt is a lively woman."

"You got that right. She can give good advice for being honest with her, and break your teeth in for saying shit to her.

"She sounds like a handful, but still, it makes me nervous to have a Spectre on board, especially a Turian. We're an Alliance vessel, human military, but Nihlus doesn't answer to the captain like to the rest of us. Spectres operate outside the normal chain of command. And they don't come along just to observe shakedown runs. Nihlus looks like he's expecting some heavy action. I don't like it." Pressly answers nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll get you some answer to see what's going on." Jackie answered reinsurancedly.

"Thank you. Good luck Commander." Pressly said with enthusiasm. As Jackie continues to walk to the comm room, he hears another conversation, again involving the mission, between a young corporal and a aged field doctor.

"I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc. It's not the kind of place Spectres visit. There's something Nihlus isn't telling us about the mission." The young corporal said to the doctor.

"That crazy. The captain's in charge here. He wouldn't take orders from a Spectre." The doctor said with doubt.

"Not by choice, Doc. Spectres don't answer to no one. They can do anything they want, kill anyone who gets in their way." The corporal emphasizes.

"Ha! you watch too many spy vids, Jenkins." The doctor to the corporal, identifying him as Corporal Jenkins. Of course, it didn't take long for them to drag him into the conversation.

"What do you think Commander? We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action!" Jenkins said with excitement in his voice.

"I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal. Your 'Real Action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary." The doctor mother henning.

"Don't worry about it. If the rumors are true, we will be seeing some action soon, so just cool your heel, okay?" Jackie said, trying to calm the excited Corporal.

"Sorry Commander, the waiting is killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board!" Jenkins said, failing to calm down.

"Don't worry about it. Do this like any other mission and you'll do fine." Jackie said, playing it cool.

"Easy for you to say. You prove yourself on Azuke, Torfon and Khar'shan, and thats you volunteering. Everyone knows who you are and what you can do." Jenkins said, pointing out Jackie's military career. "This is my big chance. I need to show the brass what I can do!"

"Woah, easy there kid. You still have plenty of time to show the big wigs on what you made of, but I doubt they give away medals to those who rush head on first." Jackie advice.

"Don't worry sir, I won't screw this up." Jenkins said, taking to advice on what Jackie said. Jackie turns to the doctor, ready to ask her some questions.

"So, what can you tell me about Big Bird?" Jackie asks to the doctor, talking about Nihlus.

"Well, Turians, as they are called, are generally well-respected by the other species. Their fleets has more patrols protecting Citadel space than any other. They don't always get along with us, though. Some find them too rigid, others still blame them for the First Contact war. As for Nihlus, I haven't said more then two words to him. He usually only speaks to the captain." The doctor explains.

"I hope we see him in action. I heard Nihlus took down an entire enemy platoon all by himself!" Corporal Jenkins said, with anticipation.

"So beside being a single one man army, what makes Spectres so special?" Jackie continues to ask the doctor.

"Only of what I heard. Spectre agents work directly for the Citadel Council. They usually works alone or in small groups. They don't have any official power though. Basically, they're a shadow organization with a mandate to preserve and protect galactic stability."

"Protect it at any costs, don't forget that part." Corporal Jenkins interrupts. "Spectres operate above the law!"

"Right, like nothing would go wrong with that." Jackie said, crossing his arms.

"I suppose the Council could revoke the Spectre status on an agent who got out of hand. At that point, Citadel Security Service would take over." The doctor explains.

"(Phft) Those C-sec grunts wouldn't stand a chance. A Spectre's worth twenty ordinary soldiers, easy." Corporal Jenkins scoffs. "If a Spectres police themselves. If a Spectre agent goes rogue, they send someone else to take'em down. That Spectre justice!" Corporal Jenkins explains further.

"The Corporal is confusing romantic legends with reality, Commander." The doctor said, showing the Corporal's childish nature.

"So, is there any Human Spectre?" Jackie asks more.

"Well, Spectres usually come from the Council races, like the Turians. We've been trying to get a human accepted into their ranks for years now. So far, it hasn't happen." The doctor answered.

"Hey Commander, you'd make a good Spectre! They're always getting dropped into impossible situations, forced to beat unbeatable odds. Just like you on Akuze." Corporal Jenkins points out.

"Someone like me with unlimited authority, allowed to do anything in the name of peace? Yeah, I would make a horrible Spectre." Jackie joked. "But enough about them, tell us about the neighborhood. What is it like?"

"Its a very peaceful place, Commander. They're been real careful with development, so you don't have any city noise or pollution."

"Well, that's boring as hell." Jackie commented, being born and raised in New York City.

"I know, but I mean sure its beautiful, but when I got older, I realized that its too calm and quiet for me. That's why I joined the Alliance. Even paradise gets boring after a while." Corporal Jenkins explains.

"Have any idea why Eden Prime was chosen?"

"Hmm? Not really sure Commander. Eden Prime's one of our most stable colonies. Good place to take the Normandy for her shakedown run, I guess. No real danger there." Corporal Jenkins explain. "But there's something else going on. We've got a Spectre on board! Thats why I'm so wound up. I can't wait for the real mission to start!" Corporal Jenkins said excitedly.

"Alright, keep your shirt on. The sooner I meet the Captain, the sooner we really start." Jackie said, finishing the conversation. Soon as he pass the guards, the door opens up for him. Jackie enters the comm room, seeing before him is Nihlus, looking at a image of their destination, Eden Prime.

"Commander Shepard, I was hoping you'd get here first. It gives us a chance to talk." Nihlus said as he turns around.

"So where's the captain? He said we'd meet here." Jackie said with some suspicion.

"He's on his way." Nihlus said as he begins walking around the room. "I'm interested in this world we're going to- Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I wouldn't know, first time being there."

"But you know of it. It's become something of a symbol of your people, hasn't it? Proof that Humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" Nihlus asks ominously as he looks back at the image. Jackie is getting more suspicious.

"Well, its pretty obvious you know something. So, whats the 'threat'?" Jackie bluntly asks.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy is a dangerous place." Nihlus said as he looks back at Jackie.

"So is a Tuesday in the Bronx." Jackie interrupted. Nihlus scoffs at Jackie's arrogance.

"Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" Nihlus said, shaking his head.

"I think it's about time we told the Commander what's going on." A aged person of African decent said as he enters the comm room. This person is Captain David Anderson

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus reveals.

"That much is obvious, so what are we really doing?" Jackie said to Captain Anderson.

[Mass Effect 1 OST: 02]

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." Captain Anderson explains.

"So why with the secrecy?" Jackie asks.

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis." Captain Anderson said, with great clarity. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothen." Captain Anderson reveals, adding some surprise to Jackie's face.

"Prothean? Didn't those guy disappeared five thousand years ago?" Jackie questions.

"Yes, but their legacy remains. The Mass Relays, the Citadel, our ship drives! Its all based on Prothean Technology." Nihlus emphasizing the importance.

"This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study." Captain Anderson said, pointing out the importance of this discovery.

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council Space." Nihlus said with some arrogance.

"So why can't we keep it to ourselves?" Jackie asks, wondering why the beacon has to be study in the Citadel.

"You humans don't have the best reputation. Some species see you as selfish, unpredictable, too independent, even dangerous." Nihlus said honestly, showing no hatred nor arrogance.

"And attacking a newcomer race on a law that doesn't apply to them doesn't?" Jackie said, referring to the First Contact War. Nihlus growls a bit.

"Sharing that beacon will improve relations with the Council. Plus, we need their scientific expertise. They know more about the Protheans then we do." Captain Anderson showing the importance of doing this.

"I get it. We play nice so we don't freak out other species of how the new guys are doing so much better." Jackie said, shaking his head.

"The beacon's not the only reason I'm here Shepard." Nihlus said, making Jackie a bit curious.

"Nihlus wants to see you in action. He's here to evaluate you." Captain Anderson reveals, Jackie still curious.

"Alright, whats going on?" Jackie is getting annoyed being in the dark this long.

"As you know, the Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council." Captain Anderson partially explains, still continuing. "The Spectres represents the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human in their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come." Captain Anderson said, showing determination.

"Not many could have survived what you went through on Azuke. You show a remarkable will to live, a particularly useful talent." Nihlus commented. "That's why I out your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

"Wait? You did what now?" Jackie said with surprise, that knowing that Nihlus, a Turian, put his name for candidacy for Spectrehood.

"Judging from your reaction, you seem surprise that someone like a Turian is willingly put a human's name forward for Spectrehood." Nihlus accurately guessed. "Not all Turians resent Humanity. Some of us see the potential of your species. We see what you have to offer to the rest of the galaxy... and to the Spectres." Nihlus honestly said, no grudges in his voice. "We are a elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that you're human, Shepard. I only care that you do the job."

"Thanks, now if only the rest of the galaxy are like this." Jackie said to Nihlus. He then turns to Captain Anderson. "I assume this is good for the Alliance."

"Earth need this, Shepard. We're counting on you." Captain Anderson said with some hope in his voice.

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime be the first of several missions together." Nihlus said, with some confidence on Shepard's future performance.

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission." Captain Anderson said, giving the mission objective to Jackie.

"Go planetside, get the beacon without causing trouble. Sound easy enough." Jackie said with confidence, thinking this would be a easy mission.

"We should be getting close to Eden-" Captain Anderson is interrupted when Joker's voice is heard on th intercom, with a tone of worry and paranoia in his voice.

"Captain, we got a problem!"

"What's wrong Joker?" Anderson asks with concern.

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You need to see this!" Joker sounds shocked.

[End song]

"Bring it up on screen." Captain Anderson commands, wanting to know what is happening. Soon a image of the colony of Eden Prime is shown and what they saw is anything, but the peaceful image that was Eden Prime. What they see is a warzone. Soldiers dying, being attack by a unknown enemy force, trying to fight back, explosions almost everywhere. For the three watching this, its hard to watch, knowing that this is happening right now. A soldier runs to the camera and starts talking to whoever is listening to it.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't (Static)-eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need-" Before the soldier finishes, he is shot down by one of the enemy forces. Soon a loud groan and all the soldiers stop. They look up and see to their horror is a gigantic black ship, arcing with red energy. It appearance alone look like something only H.P. Lovecraft can only imagine, a gigantic tentacle creature that roars with the cries of the damned. As it ascend to from the skies, the video cuts off, only showing the screams of the soldiers.

"Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing." Joker said after the video finishes.

"Reverse and hold on 38.5" Captain Anderson commands. The video rewinds and freezes on the image of the 'machine' descending from the sky. Everyone is curious and nervous on this thing. Even Jackie what to know and he had seen strange shit.

"Status Report." Captain Anderson barks.

"Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area." Joker informs.

"Take us in Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a whole lot more complicated." Captain Anderson comments as he turns to Nihlus.

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. Its our best chance to secure the beacon." Nihlus said.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold." Captain Anderson commands, Nihlus leaving, preparing for the mission. "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You're going in."

"Right." Jackie said as he leaves. As Jackie make his way to the Cargo hold, a all to familiar voice speaks inside Jackie's mind, making him groan in pain.

 _ **S**_ _o_ **on, J** _ **ac**_ _ki_ **e...** _I_ **w** _il_ _ **l**_ **be** _FR_ _ **E**_ _EEE_ **EE!**

* * *

We now see the Normandy flying towards Eden Prime, to where the last transmission was sent , to where the Prothean Beacon is at. "Engaging stealth systems." Joker said as he pilots the Normandy planet side, as close he can to the rendezvous point. Just outside the ship, is a red sky, full of smoke and death. "Somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain." Joker comments as he sees the video feed of the original dig sight. Back inside, Captain Anderson is briefing Jackie, Jenkins and the man that was sitting next to Joker earlier, named Kaiden Alenko.

"Your team's the muscle of this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site." Captain Anderson said loudly, telling them the importance of this mission.

"What about survivors, Captain?" Jenkins asks with concern.

"Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority." Captain Anderson clarifies. Jenkins shakes his head when he heard this.

"Approaching drop point one." Joker said on the intercom. As the trio put on their helmets, Jenkins notices Nihlus.

"Nihlus? You're coming with us?" Jenkins asks.

"I move faster on my own." Nihlus said as he checks his rifle. He soon runs out of the still ship and jumps.

"Nihlus will scout ahead, He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence." Captain Anderson explains.

"Don't worry captain, we'll watch his back." Jackie said as he puts on his N7 breather helmet.

"The mission is yours now, Shepard. Good luck." Anderson said as the Normandy flies over the war zone and hovers in a clear area.

"We are approaching drop point two." Joker said on the intercom, as Jackie, Kaiden and Jenkins drop down and land.

"Ship perimeter secure, Commander." Kaiden said as they begin running towards their mission objective.

"This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up." Nihlus said on the radio channel. Everyone nods as they bring out their weapons. While Jenkins and Kaiden only brought their standard Alliance rifles, Jackie brought with him two customized heavy pistols that have engraved intricate markings almost all over the pistols, and a powerful shotgun with quick cooldown activation with each shot.

"Woah! Are those yours?" Jenkins asks with child-like glee.

"Yep." Jackie answers as he holds his heavy pistols. "These two beauties help me greatly. And this guy, blows enemies away with holes in their bodies." Jackie explains as he points at his shotgun. Soon, they see something 'floating' in a middle of the field, surprising Kaiden.

"What the hell are those?!"

"Gas bags. Don't worry, they're harmless." Jenkins explains as Kaiden lowers his gun. They soon run up a hill, then come across a burned body, lying right a front of them.

"Oh, God. What happen here?" Kaiden said with disgust, seeing the corpse before him. While Jenkins and Kaiden are disgusted by looking at this, Jackie isn't bothered by this. He seen and done things much worst then a burning a corpse. They soon move on, walking towards a open field with the few stones for cover. Jackie hears something and silently commands his group to stop. Everyone stops and ready their weapons. Jackie is straining his ears, trying to locate the intruder. He orders Jenkins and Kaiden to move forward with caution. As he moves forward, Jackie hears a sound of engines moving towards their location.

"Get down!" Jackie screams as the sound is suddenly loud. Then out of nowhere, three flying drones comes out of a corner and start firing. "Damn!" Jackie said as he and his team are pinned. "Jenkins, Kaiden, distract them!" Jackie orders. Both Kaiden and Jenkins nod. When the two drones stop firing, they soon fire back with their rifles. The drones are being pushed back when their shields are being eaten away. When their shields die, Jackie takes out his pistols and shoots them in succession, destroying them.

"Damn, that was close Commander." Jenkins said, being the one at the front.

"I know." Jackie said as he looks at the remains. What Jackie sees before him is a small flying drone, with a mounted gun on the belly of this machine. Design to strike hard and fast. The only weakness he can see are that they aren't build to last. These are most likely scouts. Jackie groans again as 'it' speaks again.

 _Yes_ _ **ss**_ **sss** _ **,**_ **sc** _ **r**_ **e** a _ **m i**_ _n_ **a** _go_ _ **ny!**_

"What the fuck?" Jackie quietly said to himself as to why 'it' taking pleasure seeing a machine being destroyed.

"Something a matter Commander?" Kaiden asks, seeing Jackie's pain.

"Its nothing." Jackie said quickly, not wanting everyone know about his 'condition'. "Come on ladies, we still have a job to do." Jackie said as they move forward. It didn't take long that they meet more enemy forces. They shot them down and destroy them, while 'it' laughs in pleasure, creeping Jackie out. Soon enough, Nihlus voice is heard.

"I've got some burned out buildings here Shepard. A lot of bodies. I'm going to check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site." Nihlus said.

"Right. Watch yourself. We met some sort of scout drone. Can't take a hit, but packs a mean punch." Jackie warns.

"Thanks Shepard." Nihlus thanks as he signs out. They continue to move forward, through a small forest filled with gas bags and stray drones. Jackie and his team still moving but they soon hear gun fire ahead of them.

Running towards them is a female human soldier, wearing a white and pink armor, that doesn't hide her feminine figure. Two drones chase her, whittling down her shields. When her shields gave out, she turns and falls back, pulling out her pistol and shoots them down before they could finish her. This didn't help her when it draws attention to her. Two pairs of biped robots see her with their single 'eye', while a armored alien is holding down a human colonist to a platform. The female soldier looks closely on what the alien is doing, but what surprise her is that a gigantic spike emerges from the platform, impaling the colonist. While the two robots show no emotions, the armored alien grins under his helmet, seeing the colonist gasping in pain. The female soldier ducks behind a boulder, while the two robots and alien move towards her, their guns aimed at her. The female soldier breathes heavily, trying to rid the fear inside her, hardening herself. She emerges from the boulder and aims her rifle at them. Before she shot a single shot, a series of shots are heard behind her. She looks back and see a small group of soldiers, firing their weapons at the enemy. There sudden support reveals that while the enemy have stronger shielding, but the robot's armor are no different then the scouts from earlier. The alien hides behind a rock, shielding himself from the surprise attack. He tries to shot back, but Jackie shots him in several places, bring him down. When the fight is over, this gives the female soldier time to breath and thank her saviors.

"Thanks for the help sir. I didn't believe I was going to make it." The female soldier said, trying to catch her breath. She soon stands straight up and gives a salute to Jackie. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge?"

"Yeah, I am. How about you, you alright?" Jackie ask Ashley.

"A few scrapes and burns, but nothing serious." Ashley said, but soon her words are more melancholy. "The others, not so lucky. Oh man... We were patrolling the perimeter when they attack." Ashley points out her position before it all started. "We tried to sent off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"And the rest of your squad?" Jackie asks, and Ashley face saddens, remembering on what happen.

"We try to double back to the beacon, but we walked into a ambush. I don't think any of the others..." Ashley harden herself, trying to hold back her tears on the possibility that she is the only survivor. "I think I'm the only one left."

"Don't beat yourself over it, Ash. You couldn't have done nothing to save them." Jackie said, giving her some sincerity.

"Yes sir. We held our position as long as we could. Until the Geth and the Batarians overwhelm us." Ashley said, pointing out the two robots and the alien body.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You're serious? The Geth? The real life 'Terminators', working with the Batarians, current refugees and former slavers?" Jenkins said in disbelief.

"You can't be serious. The Geth haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly two-hundred years." Kaiden said too in disbelief. "Besides, why are they here now?"

"Propably the same reason why they are with the Batarians. They have come here for the beacon." Ashley points out. "The dig site is close. Just over the rise. It might still be there."

"Come join us Ash. We could use more help." Jackie asks.

"Aye aye sir. It's time for some payback." Ashley said as they start to move. Jackie walks over to the fallen corpse of the now named geth. On better exception, Jackie can see that it is mainly white, and at first glance, it almost looks organic in nature, if not the tubing coming out of it's limbs and the single optic for a face.

"So, what do you know about the geth?" Jackie asking Ashley.

"Only what I remember from history class. They're synthetics, non-organic life-forms with limited AI programming created by the Quarians a few centuries back." Ashley said, telling all that she knows on the enemy. "They were originally supposed to be a source of cheap labor, but ended up turning on the Quarians and drove them to exile. Kind of like what happen to the Batarians, except for the fact that they have no homeworld to return to. Anyway, after that, they disappeared behind the Persesus Veil. Nobody's really heard much of them since." Jackie then walks to the armored alien and removes it's helmet. Beneath the helm of a face that brought forth lingering hatred from Jackie. The alien has a grotesge face, by most of the galaxy's standard of beauty. Most of his face have folds and have multiple chins. It haves needle sharp teeth and four black orbs for eyes. This a member of the Batarian race and he is wondering what are they doing here.

"Any idea why these four eyed bastards are doing here?" Jackie said with venom in his voice.

"I have no idea Commander. You're guess is as good as mine." Ashley answers honestly. "They could easily be mercenaries trying to make trouble, or former soldiers." Ashley said, disgust on her face. "The way they look pleased when they see families die by their hands, I go with the latter."

"What happen before the attack?" Jackie said, continuing to ask.

"We were sent out a couple of nights ago from the main colony to secure the area. Seemed to be a normal routine patrol until the Geth and their buddies hit us. We never knew they were coming." Ashley said.

"Seen any Turians while coming your way here?" Jackie asks once more, wondering about Nihlus.

"There aren't any Turians on Eden Prime, none I met at least." Ashley said honestly.

"Right, its not hard to know him. He about this tall, wears dark armor, propably destroying an entire platton all by himself. Oh! He is also a Spectre." Jenkins said, portraying Nihlus as the Spectre he think he is.

"Spectre? Wow. This more serious then I thought." Ashley said with surprise.

"Just be glad that he is on our side." Kaiden said.

"Alright ladies, lets move out." Jackie said as they march forward.

"The beacon is though this trench." Ashley said, pointing out at the horizon. As they move, they see move, they see more people impaled on spikes, some of them looking wrong. They appear to be rotted away, only grey skin clinging to their skeleton. But whats really off about them is that they have circuitry running in and out of their bodies, their eyes are now look like optic cameras.

'What the fuck is going on?' Jackie though as he and his team move. Soon 'it' speaks again, it's voice clawing at his mind.

 _ **S**_ **u** _ **ch**_ **del** _ **ici**_ _ou_ _ **s**_ **s** _ **u**_ _fferi_ _ **ng!**_

'And for some reason, 'it' enjoying itself too much.' Jackie thought as he and his group move forward. Like before, the meet more resistance, more Geth troopers and Batarians then before. The are acting smarter now, creating shields for their side, and the Batarians using full advantage of this. "Alright people, let teach these fuckers what happens when they do shit like this." Jackie said as he brings out his shotgun. Jenkins and Ashley take out their rifles and begin whittling down the enemy's shields, while Kaiden is using his biotic to either freeze them at the spot, or let them float freely into the air. As for Jackie, he rush towards the enemy and unload several shots from his shotgun, a hiss of heat escapes with each 'reload' quickly cooling the weapon. With each shot, Jackie unload it each shot close and personal, obliterating limbs, chests, organs, heads, each one of them just fell to the floor. A single Geth trooper tries to crawl towards Jackie, giving one last effort of harming him, but it is useless. Jackie stomps in the broken Geth unit and aims his shotgun at it. "Tough break Wall-e." And with that, Jackie made the fallen Geth a white stain on the ground. With that out of the way, the group move forward, beyond the battlefield and enter what best describe as a futuristic ruin. A tall, white building, covered with rust and a platform standing in the middle, as if was design to hold something of great importance.

"This is the dig site, but where is the beacon?" Ashley asks loudly. "It was right here. It must have been moved."

"But by who? Our side, or the enemy?" Kaiden questions.

"Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp." Ashley suggests.

"You think that anyone could survive this?" Jackie asks.

"If they were lucky. Maybe hiding up in the camp." Ashley said, hoping what she said is true.

"Don't worry Ashley, these people are smart as they are tough. Trust me." Jenkins reensures her. Ashley's smiles a bit, but her military training snaps her back. "It's just on top of this ridge, up this ramp." With that information, they continue on, moving around the ruins, when Nihlus calls again.

"Change of plans Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there." Then Nihlus signs off. They move up the hill, seeing more and more scientific equipment, scattered and broken. They soon see the scientific camp in ruins, burned and destroyed almost beyond recognition.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." Ashley said as she looks around.

[Mass Effect 1 OST: 03]

"Its a good place for a ambush. Keep you guard up." Kaiden said as more strange corpses are seen, scattered all over the camp. All of them, still, dead, quiet, that is until one of them groans. "Oh God! They're still alive!" Kaiden said in pure shock as the spikes begin to retract back ito their platforms. The spike jerks back, releasing the corpse as they stood and stare at Jackie and his team. All of the corpses surround them, groaning and growling, like zombies.

"What did they do to them?" Ashley asks in horror, seeing that these corpses were once people that she knew, now hollow husks. Once of them roars a unearthly sound and rush towards them. Not long, others join in, all of them clawing and slashing their way to them.

"Everyone, circle formation!" Jackie orders to his team. They all stand back to back readying themselves for the horde. "Heavy suppression!" Jackie brings out his heavy pistols, while everyone bring out their rifles. As the zombie horde drawn closer to our heroes, they begins firing. Their bodies are somehow equipped with personal shielding, but no different then the Geth troopers, physically. The horde just charge at them, trying to claw and slash at them, but their minds are gone, only animals trained to attack. One by one, the horde falls, all of them exploding into a bloodless gore, until they are done, dead once more.

"Clear." Ashley said, seeing that they are safe for now. Jackie bends down and look at these 'husks'.

"Fuck, what happen to them?" Jackie said as he examine one.

"I.. I don't know." Ashley said honestly, her voice filled with horror and disgust. She sees Jenkins in a similar position. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just fine." Jenkins said quickly. "It just that I grew up here and... its hard seeing your home turn into a warzone." Jenkins answered honestly, as he looks around. "And the enemy forces turning people into cyber-zombies doesn't help either."

"Agree." Jackie said as he stood up. "Come on people. Let see of there any survivors. They probably know better."

"Sir." The team salute as they begin searching the remains of the camp. They rummage through the buildings, and so far only found spare credits, some omni-gel and the occational upgrade kit. While what they found is useful, it doesn't help that there are no signs of survivors. As they are about to move on, Kaiden notice something.

"Wait, this door is closed, with security locks engaged." Kaiden said cautiously. Getting on what he is saying the team gathers and ready their weapons, in case of a enemy ambush. Everyone is taking position. Jenkins and Ashley are next to the sealed door, Kaiden is on the security lock, ready to override, and Jackie is at the front, acting as the heavy, armed with his shotgun. Jackie give a small hand signal to Kaiden and her begins the override. With a few taps on his Omni-tool, Kaiden disable the lock and with a sudden kick, Jackie break down the door, everyone pointing their weapons at the potential threat, but only see a scared woman, raising her hands, tears on her face.

"Please... don't shoot." The woman said in between sobs.

"Hold it! We got survivors here." Jackie said as he and everyone else lower their weapons. As soon she sees that she is safe, the woman comes down a bit.

"Oh, thank God." The woman said in thanks.

"Close that door!" Someone said behind her, huddling in a corner, scribbling on the floor, even on data pads.

"Easy there, you're safe right now." Jackie said telling the man that he is safe, but he just ignore Jackie and continues scribbling.

"Thank you! I thought you never come." The woman said with happiness.

"Hey, you're Doctor Warren, the one in charge of the excavation." Ashley said, naming the frighten woman. "What happen to the beacon?"

"It was move to the spaceport this morning. Manuel and I stayed behind to help pack the camp." Doctoe Warren said, rubbing her hands together, trying to calm her anxiety. "When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us." Doctor Warren's word hint grief, knowing that she is alive because of others.

"Save? Save?! SAVE?! No one is 'saved'." Manuel said in madness. "The end is coming! The Darkess will devour us all! And it's metal and flesh slaves will truely fall to despair, as its herald shall lead the way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa easy there. First tell me more about the attack." Jackie said as he madman continues scribbling, not looking up once. So Doctor Warren answers.

"It happen so fast. One moment, we were gathering our equipment, the next thing we know, we were hiding inside the shed while Geth and Batarians swarmed over the camp." Doctor Warren said.

"They are nothing but puppets! They are lied to think that they will receive paradise for this, but only horror awaits them." Manuel rants, still earning looks from everyone.

"We could hear the battle outside. Gunfire... screams. I thought it would never end. Then, everything went quiet. We just sat there, too afraid too move." Doctor Warren begins to cry again as her mind flashes back to the attack, all of its gore and horror. She soon stops, wiping the tears away and continue. "Until you came along."

"Right. Seen a Turian lately?" Jackie asks.

"I saw him, the Prophet, the puppet, the Leader. He came long before the attack." Manuel said again, his madness intencifying.

"That's impossible. Nihlus was with us on the Normandy before the attack." Kaiden says in disbelief. "He couldn't have been there."

"Sorry about Manuel, he is a bit... unstable." Doctor Warren apologies, Manuel head twitches. "We haven't seen your Turian. We've been hiding in here since the attack."

"Anything you could tell me about the beacon?" Jackie asks again.

"Its... some type of data module from a galaxy-wide communications network. Remarkably well preserved. This could be the greatest scientific discovery of our lifetime!" Doctor Warren said in excitement. "Miraculous new technologies. Groundbreaking medical advances. Who knows what secrets are locked inside?"

"We unearthed a cry, the cries of the damned. Screams of pain and death, of life being harvested. All for the beast that lives in Darkness."

"Manuel, please! This isn't the time."

"Okay, this is bothering the fuck out of me. What the fucks wrong with him?" Jackie asks, getting pissed off hearing the man's ramblings.

"Sorry. Manuel haves a brilliant mind, but he is always... unstable." Doctor Warren said, trying to find a nice way of describing Manuel. "Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin."

"Is it madness to see into the future? To see the destruction coming? To understand that there is nowhere to escape? No... I'm not mad, I'm the only one who is sane." Manuel said as he finally looks up. When his eyes lock onto Jackie, he screams in pure horror. "THE HERALD IS HERE! THE BEAST OF THE VOID, OF ENDLESS DARKNESS IS HERE! WE HAVE LOST, ALL IS LO-" Before Manuel finishes, Jackie punches him hard, right across his face, making him unconscious.

"Oh God! What did you do?!" Doctor Warren said in shock, seeing Manuel unconscious on the floor.

"That might be a little extreme, Commander." Kaiden comments.

"Maybe, but the way he is acting, it be sooner or later he hurt someone." Jackie explains.

"That still doesn't give you the right to whack people on the head!" Doctor Warren said, pointing her finger at Jackie.

"Would you rather let him attack someone just because he is having one of his fits, or would you rather have him knocked out, but everyone, including him, are safe."

"I suppose... you're right. By the time he recovers, his medicine will have kick in." Doctor Warren said, agreeing to Jackie's logic.

"Alright. Ash, take us to the spaceport." Jackie commands as they left. As they move onward, Jenkins is rather curious on what happen earlier.

"So... what was that earlier?" Jenkins asks, pointing his thumb back to the shed.

"What are you taking about?" Jackie questions.

"You know, how that guy react seeing you, calling you 'The Beast of the Void'."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asks in confusion, earning a look of surprise from both Jenkins and Kaiden.

"Wait? You mean you haven't heard about the 'Beast of the Void'?" Kaiden questions and Ashley nods no.

"The 'Harbinger of Destruction', 'Bringer of Armageddon', 'The Devil among the Alliance'? None of that rings a bell?" Jenkins lists off, and again Ashley shakes her head no. "Wow, you're serious. Okay here what I know, The Beast of the Void is a individual that is said to have demonic powers of hell itself. He is a secret weapon hidden in the Alliance's stash. If the Alliance need something dead, they send him." Jenkins said to Ashley. "There are even rumors that he is the one responsible for the destruction of the Batarian Homeworld."

"If you school girls are done gossiping, we have a mission to do." Jackie said irritated.

"Sorry sir." The three said as they walk.

"What's his problem?" Ashley whispers to Jenkins and Kaiden.

"Don't know. The Commander alway get mad when someone mentions it." Kaiden explains. "Mentioning it, and he orders anyone who say it to quietdown.

"Why?"

"Maybe he has some connection to it." Jenkins said, making the team wonder on why their Commander is sensative about the 'Beast of the Void'.

[End song]

* * *

While that was happening...

Nihlus is striding towards the spaceport, his rifle armed and ready for the enemy forces. During his journey, he has encounter Geth troopers, Batarians, and re-animated human corpses and a whole lot of questions are running in his mind. 'What are Geth doing here? They have been gone for roughly two-hundred galatic years, and they decide to come out now? What change? The Prothean beacon is just barely discovered. There can't be a leak already.' Nihlus thought as he tries to rationalize on what is going on. 'And what are they working with the Batarians? What do the Geth gain from working with them, of all people? They are refugees right now, possessing nothing that the Geth need. More importantly, why are they working together?' Something has caught Nihlus attention and he hides behind a crate, his rifle held close to his body.

[Mass Effect 1 OST:05]

He waits a moment and comes out, his rifle aiming at the stranger, but he then lowers his weapon with a look of surprise on his face. "Saren?" This stranger a front of him is a Turian like him, but with major differnces. He and his armor are bone white. His left arm is clearly cybernetic, tubing going in and out on one side of his body, even behind his head. His face is free from any markings, but does show that his eyes are cybernetic and his face shows many pistons on the side of his mouth.

"Nihlus." Saren said cooly as he walks towards Nihlus. Nihlus immediately becomes supicious.

"This isn't your mission Saren. What are you doing here?" Nihlus asks as he lower his weapon to the side. Saren is walking to Nihlus side.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one." Saren said as he place his hand on Nihlus's shoulder, still walking behind him.

"I wasn't expecting the Geth to be here or the Batarians for that matter. The situation is bad." Nihlus said as he look at the damage the two enemy forces has done.

"Don't worry... I've got this under control."

 **BANG**

Saren said as he pulls the trigger. Nihlus falls to the floor, his eyes are open, full of shock as his final moments are seeing someone he trust, killing him in cold with, with cold eyes looking back at him. His eyes soon glass over as he breath his last breath, bleeding saphirre blue. Saren just stares at once was his college and moves on, as a small hidden voice is compelling him to find the beacon.

[End song]

* * *

Back with our heroes...

 **BANG**

"What the hell was that?" Jenkins asks as he and the team hears something off in the distance. Jackie reconize the noise and what it was.

"Its was an execution, Jenkins." Jackie said, earning shock from the team.

"What?! Who would do that?" Jenkins asks, his mind trying to figure out who would do such a thing.

"Beats me, but who ever it is, is not the Batarians or the Geth. Come on people, we still have work to do." Jackie commands as he and his team still move uphill. When they reach the peak, they see the spaceport right across a bridge, but to their horror something unnatural in not too far.

"What is that?" Kaiden asks as he points at the metallic aquatic animal in the distance, red energy arcing all over it's body.

"It's a ship! Look at the size of it!" Ashley said in shock. It soon leaves, leaving a trail of dark red clouds behind it as it leaves the planet. This left Jackie a bad feeling in his mind, and 'its' not helping.

 _ **A**_ **HHHH** _ **HHHHH**_ _... SUCH_ _ **P**_ _AI_ _ **N... SU**_ **CH** _ **M**_ **A** _ **D**_ _NESSS_ _ **SS**_ **SS** _ **!**_

 _ **I**_ _TSSSS_ _ **S BE**_ **EEEE** _ **AA**_ _AAUU_ _ **UUUU**_ **UUTTT** _ **T**_ _IIIIFUU_ _ **UULL**_ **LL** _ **L!**_

'What the fuck is going on?' Jackie thought as he brings out his heavy pistols, as he and his team see ground troops nearby. "Alright people, lets give these bastards something to regret." Jackie takes out his shotgun charges at the enemy troops. "Jenkins, Ashley, give coverfire, Kaiden, send those 'ducks' flying." Jackie orders as he encounters a 'zombie'. Before the 'zombie' came close to Jackie, he shoot it square in the chest, obliterating a large portion of it's upper body. Jackie's shield shimmers when a Geth trooper is shooting at him. Not long, it groan and fell as Ashley shoots it full of holes. A Batarian is hiding behind a Geth barrier, aiming his sniper rifle at Jackie, but he is soon lifted into the air, unable to move. This is Kaiden's doing, making the 'ducks fly'. Jenkins are shooting them out of the air, Geth, Batarians, the zombies. Jackie continues to shoot close quarters. Many times, the enemy's shield gives in by the first shot, staggering them, giving Jackie a chance to finish them off, by executing them by brutal headshots. The Geth and the zombies just drop to the floor, while the Batarian bodies just twitch and spasm as the last of muscle control is goes away. This took some time, but it didn't take long for Jackie and his team to win this battle.

[Mass Effect 1 OST: 03]

"Clear!" Kaiden said loudly as there are no more enemies in the current area. Everyone set their weapons aside, letting them cool. With the enemy gone, Jackie and his team can continue on without much worry. They soon reach the Spaceport and see something to the most of the team's horror. It is Nihlus, laying dead in a pool of his own blood. Most of his face is gone, but his armor and his remaining marking are what help the team identify him. "My god, it Nihlus." Kaiden said in surprise.

"But, but how? He's a Spectre. He isn't someone who let some Batarian merc or some Terminator wannabe take him down. He's too skilled to for that." Jenkins said in disbelief

"Unless he let his guard down." Jackie said as he sees Nihlus's weapon holstered. "Like to someone he knew or trust." Jackie points out the weapons and many of them can see what happen.

"But who would do such a thing?" Ashley asks, thinking on what Nihlus was thinking if this was an act of betraylment. They hear a small scuff and all of them pull out their weapons. "Who's there?!" Ashley orders, pointing her rifle at whoever is behind the crate.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" A human male screams as he emerges from behind the crates. "I'm human!"

"Word of advice, don't go sneaking on people who are armed to the teeth." Jackie said as he and his team holster their weapons.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I was hiding... from those things." The man said as he calms down a bit. "My name is Powell. I saw what happen to the Turian. I saw the other one shot him." Powell said, grabbing the other's attention.

"Other? You mean another Turian?" Jackie asks as Powell nods. "Tell me everything you know."

"The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called himself Saren. I think they knew each other." Powell said as he tells his point of view. "Your friend seemed relax. He let his guard down... and Saren killed him. Shot him from right in the back of the head. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

"Lucky you. So, I was told that their was a Prothean beacon at the spaceport, where is it?" Jackie asks.

"Its over at the platform. Probably where that Saren guy was headed. He hopped on the cargo train right after he killed your friend." Powell said as he points towards the beacon's location, but then he looks angry, as hr thinkg of the beacon. "I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damned mother ship showed up. Then the attack. They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn't been behind these crates, I'd be dead too!" Powell finishes in horror.

"So how did you survive?" Jenkins asks curiously. At that point, Powell looks ashame at himself.

"They never had a chance. I... I was already behind the crates when the attack started." Powell confesses.

"Wait a minute. You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?" Kaiden asks with some confusion and disbelief.

"I... sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak off behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me." Powell explains, earning a look of disgust from Ashley.

"You survived because you were lazy?" Ashley asks harshly.

"Well, at least you can say that laziness does have it's perks." Jackie said to Powell.

"Yeah, I guess." Powell said with some relief. "I don't really want to think about it."

"Tell me about the attack." Jackie orders.

"It was quick. One minute that ship was decending, the next thing, the Geth and the Batarians were swarming all over the colony, thousands of them. I mean, since when the Batarians are working for the Geth, or the Geth started working with the Batarians for that matter?" Powell asks himself. "They were all coming from the mother ship. They shot anything that moved. It was a massacre."

"Anything else about the ship?"

"It.. it was nothing I have ever seen before. It was huge! It landed near the platform, the whole place went dark." Powell said as he describes the ship, his face turning to horror. "And... and it made this noise... this sound that bored into your brain. That's what woke me up. The attack happen ten minutes later."

"Thanks bub. One last question, what did this other Turian looked like?"

"Let see... he has grey skin and scales, so did his armor. Three of his face head spikes are larger then the rest. He looked like he wore a black hood over his head. His left arm is completely cybernetic, and it looked like it was going in and out on one side of his body. His face looks more machine then organic. His face has metal plating and pistons in his mouth. His eyes were glowing blue. There were even tubes coming out of his head." Powell shivers a bit when he remembers that.

"Thanks. Alright people, time to move out!" Jackie commands.

"Take the cargo train. That's where the other Turian went." Powell said, pointing to the cargo train.

[End song]

Jackie and the team are running towards the cargo train, but they soon hear a digital groaning sound, and soon battlecrys. Waiting for them are Geth and Batarians, some of which look greatly different from the others.

"Get them!" A Batarian commander orders, his body flashing with biotic energy. The enemy forces charge towards them, firing their weapons. Jackie and his team are forced to hide behind solid guard rails, using them as barriers. Jackie takes out his heavy pistols and starts firing at the troopers. The Geth and Batarian troopers fell like they have before under the team's might, but their leaders are something else. The few darker, larger Geths are taking the shot like it was nothing, even with their shield's gone. The Batarian commander is just as similiar. Even with their shields gone, forcing them to hide behind the guard rails, he is giving support to his forces with his biotic throws and stasis. Jackie can see that his team are stuggling against this, so Jackie comes with a plan.

"Kaiden, Jenkins, focus your fire on the biotics. Ash and I will go heavy on those dark Geth." Everyone nod and start taking their position. Kaiden and Jenkins take out their rifles, aiming for the biotic commander. Everytime he tries to shot or launch a biotic move, Jenkins shatters his shield and Kaiden disables him. While that was happening, Jackie is duel wielding his pistols, breaking the larger Geths' thick armor. When one of the larger Geth stumbles, Ashley comes rushing in a shots her rifle up close and personal, tearing through them like nothing.

"Void take you!" The Batarian commander screams as his wounds are starting to take effect. He sees that the troopers and the Geth Destroyers are being eliminated. Gritting his fangs, he comes on out, firing like a madman. "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screams as he charges, his rifles growing hot, until it went to emergency cooling. At that point, Jacke and his team gun him down, his body exploding with a shower of blood and he fell to the ground.

"Clear!" Jenkins said as there are no more enemy interference to the cargo train. Everyone one is running now, knowing that the beacon will fall to enemy hands soon. As they reach the train, the Batariain commander gurgles and stares at Jackie, breathing heavily.

"You are too late human... Lord Saren will win this day (COUGH, COUGH, COUGH) and your race will be burned from existance." The Batarian commander laughs as he dies, his last breath gurgles and he drown in his own blood.

"We don't have much time." Jackie said as he activates the tram. I hurch forward and moves quickly towards their destination.

* * *

At the other side of the cargo train...

[Mass Effect 1 OST:05]

Saren is walking towards a Batarian commander, and it bows to him. "Set the charges. Destroy the entire colony. Leave no evidence that we were here."

"Yes Lord Saren." The Batarian commander said to him. As the commander yells and commands his underlings and Geth, Saren walks towards a tall, sleek pillar. It is smooth, advance, and ancient as it glows green with power. This is the Prothean beacon and Saren is accessing it as he floats in the air by the beacon's power.

* * *

[Mass Effect 1 OST: 04]

A little while later...

A Geth trooper is setting a mini Nuclear bomb, ready to explode in five minutes, but it's audio sensors pick up something. It turns around and sees the intruders are coming. It sent out a small warning signal and flees, readying itself for battle, but a it's body went into great shock and fell to the floor. Its body turns and sees a young girl, wearing a skin tight indigo enviro-suit, armed with nothing but her omni-tool and a shotgun she has found. _Creator._ The Geth though before the girl extracts its data core. This girl is a Quarian, and she will play a vital role as a witness.

* * *

Jackie and his team just arrive at the other side of the platform and they haven't gotten off yet and they see trouble. "Is that a bomb?!" Jenkins points out the nuke standing no more then five feet.

"Fuck!" Jackie screams as he jumps out and starts disabling the bomb. With a few clicks on his omni-tool, the bomb deactivates, but on Jackie's radar, it shows not only a large enemy troops coming, but also three more bombs ready to explode. "Lets move people! Move fast and hit hard!" Jackie pulls out his shotgun, readying to play heavy. The other brings out their weapons as well. Everyone is rushing as they try to reach the three bombs, but the enemy forces are rushing towards them, slowing them down, especially when they're shooting across the otherside of the cargoport. "Kaiden, Ashley, keep those fuckers off our backs!" Jackie orders, pointing at the troopers across the cargohold. "Jenkins, your with me!" Kaiden and Ashley pop up from behind the large cargos and they both begin their assult. Kaiden is using his biotic powers to disable the Geth Destroyers, while Ashley is using her soldier training to eliminate the biotic commanders that are hiding behind the cargo crates. Jackie and Jenkins are running quickly, desimating the shock troopers as Jenkins breaks their shields, while Jackie is blowing holes into their bodies. "Jenkins, take care of that bomb!" Jackie orders as he covers him. Jenkins types on his omni-tool, disabling the next bomb, while Jackie is using his heavy pistols to destroy the coming enemies.

"Done!" Jenkins said, with three more minutes left on the clock.

"Don't pat your back yet, Jenkins. We're not done yet." Jenkins nods and they rush again, defeating more of the ever shrinking troopers. Jenkin's shield breaks when a Geth destroyer is rushing towards them, it's shotgun ready for the next shot, but its head explode in a white gore and it's body limps to the floor. Kaiden and Ashley joins in, running towards the next bomb. Ashley is now disabling the bomb, with Kaiden covering her, like the others.

"Finish!" Ashley said, with two minutes to spare. The turns around and see that the remaining troops are all gathered, protecting the remaining bomb. "What is wrong with these guys?!"

"This proves that this is not just a pirate who just got lucky joining the Geth. This is a fuckin' army." Jackie said as he aims his heavy pistols.

"So any ideas?" Kaiden asks.

"We can either take them out one by one..." The team look grim when they heard that. "... or we just blow them all to to hell." Jackie said as he shoot three fuel cells that the army stood nearby. The fuel cells explodes, scattering the troops, pushing them off the platform, or just simply killing them. Ashley, Kaiden and Jenkins are shock on what just happen. A small army, made of two of the most infamous beings in the known galaxy, just died with only a few well placed shoots. "Stop gawking ladies, we still have a bomb to defuse!" Jackie screams as he runs, towards the last bomb. With the shock out of their system, the team runs towards the last bomb, seeing Jackie already using his omni-tool. "Only thirty seconds..." Jackie said as he tries to type faster.

"Come on... come on..." Jenkins prays seeing the countdown drawing closer. Everyone is working a cold sweat, seeing the countdown drawing closer and closer, until...

"Done." Jackie sighs in relief, the countdown freezing at 00:03. "Alright people, lets secure the beacon before anymore shit happ..."

 _ **BANG BANG BANG**_

"SHIT!" Jackie screams as he and his team hear a series of loud gun shots near where the beacon is. "Move people!" Jackie orders, everyone running towards the open, shadowed port, and see the a young Quarian girl, wounded and hiding behind a crate while a few remaining troopers aim for her.

* * *

"Is that the best you got you bosh'tets?!" The quarian girl screams, while clutching her wounded arm. 'I hope so..." The Quarian mentally said, as her wound and infection starts to effect her. The Geth and Batarian troopers are moving closer to her position. The quarian girl readies her shotgun, ready to fire, but as she turns, she sees that the troopers are being shot down by who she thinks to be the remaining human forces on this colony. "Pray the ancestors." The Quarian girl said as he relaxes.

[End song]

"Who are you?" The fully armored person asks.

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." The Quarian answers. "But call me Tali. Human always have trouble saying my full name. And who are you?" The armored human removes his helmet and Tali blush deeply under her visor.

"The names John Sheperd, but call me Jackie."

* * *

Tali just stares at Jackie, making this a bit awkward. "Tali? You home?"

"Huh? Sorry, I was thinking about something else." Tali nerviously said quickly. Jackie mentally chuckles as he sees this.

'Still got it.' "So, Miss Tali, what are doing here?" Jackie asks.

"Oh, um. I came here originally for my pilgramage."

"Pilgramage? What's that?" Kaiden asks.

"Basically its a right of passage for all Quarians to take. Each Quarian that reach maturity must bring back something of value for the captain of the ship of their choice. Originally, I came here looking for work, earning enough credicts to buy a ship for the Flotilla, but seeing the Geth, the machines that my people created, suddenly appearing outside the Veil, I have to know."

"How? Last I check, they weren't the talking types." Jenkins said, remembering the Geth shooting at them.

"True, but with the data core I extracted, I can find out why they appear all of the sudden and why are they working with the Batarians." Tali explain.

"Well, whatever the reason, if safe to say that the beacon is why both the the Geth, the Batarians and this 'Saren' person are here, playin' alien invaders." Jackie said as he points his thumb to the beacon. "Come on people, the sooner we secure it, the sooner we can help the colony." Jackie said to his team and Tali. Everyone nod as they walk towards the beacon, but Jackie notice something. A red dot is moving, towards the team and Jackie know what is happening.

[The Darkness Theme]

"EVERYONE, RUN!" But it was too late, a large plasma beam hit the center of the team, scattering them across the field, with Jackie taking most of the damage, most of his legs torn off, his chest exposing his ribs and organs. He crashes down, and hears 'it's' voice again.

 _ **H**_ _EH_ _ **EH**_ **EHEHE** _ **... JA**_ **CKIII** _ **IEE**_ EEE _ **E,**_ USE MEEEEEEEEE _ **. III**_ _III_ _ **IIII**_ **IIII** _ **A**_ MMM _ **M**_ _MM_ _ **YO**_ _UUU_ _ **RRR S**_ **ALVVAT** _ **IOO**_ _OOO_ _ **N.**_

"Never, you mother fucker." Jackie weezes as he looks up and sees a giant four legged Geth walking towards him, with Geth Destroyers, Geth and Batarian Troopers, Batarian commanders, and a large red Geth that is carrying a smoking cannon in its arm.

 _USE_ _ **EE M**_ **MM** _ **M**_ _EEE_ _ **EEE**_ E **,** _ **OR**_ _RRR_ _ **R D**_ DDIIIIII _ **IIE**_ _EEE_ _ **EE**_ **!** _ **!**_

"Never... never again you fucking son of a bitch!" Jackie screams. The four legged Geth draws closer, the army advancing towards them.

 _ **FRE**_ **EEE** _ **E ME**_ _EEE_ _ **EE, OR**_ YOU WILLLL _**DIEEE**_ _... THEYYYY_ _ **WIL**_ _LL_ _ **D**_ **IEEE** _ **EE**_ EEEE _ **...**_

Jackie struggles to see, but he did and what he sees hurts him greatly. He sees Kaiden breathing heavily as he breaths in the smoke, cannot move as he is pin under a pile of rubble. Ashley is trying to reach for her rifle, but her wounded legs and arm are preventing her to move quickly. Her helmet is cracked open, her hair unvailed, her forehead bleeding profusly. Jenkins is struggling to stand, but its eveident that many of his bones are broken, Jenkins struggling to overcome the horrible, unimaginable pain.

 _ **...S**_ **HEE** _ **E WI**_ _LLLL_ _ **DII**_ IIIIEEEE _ **E!**_

What Jackie sees next is the straw that broke the horse's back. He sees Tali, her Suit, shread to piece, exposing her to the outside world, her humanoid face is breathing heavily, being expose to the disease and toxins her weak body can't handle. Now each person on his team are being held at gun point, all of them groaning in pain as the weapons are being press at their bodies. When Jackie sees Tali at gun point, his mind flashes back to when Jenny is smiling at him, saying that what going to happen to her wasn't his fault. With the sun setting on Eden Prime... the time of light ends, the light retreating. The four legged Geth looms over Jackie, charging it's attack on him. Sadly for it, it is now the time for 'it' to return... for the Darkness to return.

 _ **AT LASSTTTT... I'M FREEEEEEEEE!**_

[1:42]

A black shadow explodes from Jackie, a tentacle is piercing the four legged Geth. Its groaning as its eaten from the inside out, until a slender serpent bursts through it, hissing at the army. It retreats back to Jackie dropping the empty shell. He himself is now standing, his legs retored, his wounds healing under a black mist. While his armor falls apart, it is being replace by a different set. It looks organic in appearance, when it nearly covers him from head to toe, but it shines and and glistens like metal, something rare in this age. This grey and golden armor has given Jackie claws on his hands, spikes emerge from his back, his eyes burning bright yellow, glowing in the shadows. Everyone stares at Jackie. While the Geths are trying to analize on what is happening, everyone else, who are organic, their minds are retreating back to a time when their anscestor are huddling around a small fire, to when they were young hiding from the monsters in the closet. To a time they were afraid of the Dark. Jackie stares at the enemy troops as nightmarish creatures emerge from his shadow. The beasts are growling and snapping their jaws at the troops, while the demonic and impish beings are laughing and snickering. Jackie lifts his arm, the troopers frozen in fear, and points at them, signalling the creatures to attack.

[2:14]

The creatures roar as they rush towards the enemy. They are shooting back, showing little effect on the shadow army as it just pass through them. The large beastial creatures charge and leap, tearing the Batarian's troopers' throats. The imps and demons lung at most of the shock troopers, the imps gouging their eyes, or severing their thoats, while the demons simply devour them at the spot. Taking no chance, the Geth destroyers, and Batarian commanders are aiming at Jackie, thinking that with down, his creature will be gone, but proven wrong when their shot just bounce off him, pissing him off. He now rushes towards them, slashing them with his claws, using two serpents from his back to tear at them. One commander tries to get him from afar, but Jackie summons his heavy pistols from the dark mist and obliterates him. A Geth destroyer aims its shotgun at Jackie's back, but spikes emerge from it, piercing it in it's face, chest and stomach. The large red Geth aims its weapon and fires, destroying a part of Jackie's armor. He turns and growls as his armor repairs itself. He channel is dark power to his heavy pistols, they glow with wisp of dark energy. Jackie shoots several times at the red Geth, the red Geth's armor shattering as each bullet bypass it's shields. Soon enough, the red Geth's body explodes in white gore, it's lower half wobbles and falls. A single Batarian survior looks in horror as it sees his comrades and Geth allies all slaughtered, and he only remains. Cosume in fear, he tries to run away by using his biotics, but with a quick slash, Jackie slices his legs off by using a bladed serpent. Jackie grabs the wounded survivor with a gripping sepent and brings the struggling Batarian to him. The Batarian's eyes water in fear as he sees death extruding from Jackie, barely uttering his words.

"Impossible... you are a myth, a bed time story that scared women and children made up. You can't be real, you CAN'T!" The survior screams in realizing horror.

"Then what am I?" Jackie asks in a deep resonating tone. With a quick thrust, Jackie plunges his clawed hand into the survivor's chest, he himself roars in pain. Jackie yanks out his still beating heart, aborbing the dark essense from it. The survivor looks in horror as he dies in agony, with these last thoughts.

'Its real... he's real... the Beast of the Void is real... and Lord Saren brought him out from the shadows...' The survivor thought as he dies.

[Song ends]

Jackie looks at the Batarian's corpse and tosses it aside, his darklings quickly devouring it before it even landed. Jackie walks towards his comrades and beginsto help them, despise the horror on their faces. Jackie first helps Kaiden by snuffing out the fire and smoke by opening a miniture vortex, sucking the smoke and air away until they were gone. Jackie grabs a large piece of debris that are ontop of him as with ease, lifts it up with one hand and tosses it aside, freeing him. Jackie can see that not only Kaiden is wounded, but everyone else is, especially Tali. With a simple wave and a thought, the shadows around them begin to move and cling to their moments, Kaiden's, Ashley's, Jenkin's and Tali's wounds begin to heal in a fast rate. "So... I guess I have some explaining to do?" Everyone nods their heads and Jackie sighs in frustration.

 _ **"Whats to explain? You have supernatural powers, you use it to kick ass and made those ugly four eyed bastards and walking flashlights crap their trousers. Is there anymore to explain?"**_ A particular black imp said as it walks towards Jackie. It is wearing a large shirt that covers most of it's torso, design after the old kingdom of Britain, while wearing a pelt of what best describes as a space monkey as a hat. Like all his brothers, he doesn't really have a name, but for story sake, we'll just call him Kenny.

"I think they want what is this power and what just happen." Jackie said to Kenny.

 _ **"Really? Thats all? Bollocks, that's easy."**_ Kenny walks towards the group as they still heal, their armor now starts to repair. _**"To put this blunty, Jackie boy here is the host of the Darkness, the embodiment of pretty much of everything you can think of when it comes to Darkness. Death, chaos, fear, hate, pratically almost half of everything in existance. And Jackie finally unleash it in five years. About fuckin' time you asks me."**_ Kenny said explains.

"Wait, five years ago? Like the time when the Batarians became the newest refugees, when stories of 'The Beast' emerge?" Kaiden asks.

"Pretty much." Jackie answers as he lays back on a large cargo crate.

"That... is... AWESOME!" Jenkins said as he finally gets up, his bones fully restored. "I mean, you are a real life Superhero! There is no way you can't be Spectre now!"

"I think almost every scientist, religious leader and most people in the Galaxy would disagree." Ashley said as she now stands. "The rest probaply would covet it for themselves, maybe treat you as some sort of pagan god."

"Thanks. That makes me feel much better." Jackie said.

"Those abilities... that power... its impossible to describe." Tali said, still shock on what just happen. "How is this even possible? Humanity haven't been on the galatic stage for long. Is this a ablility that only humanlity can use, like the Asari's natural ability for biotics, or the Krogan's fast regeneration?"

"Partially. The Darkness is a hereditary power that those of my line can only use almost freely without consciquences." Jackie explains further, earning a confused look from Tali.

"Partially? What do you mean?"

 _ **"What Jackie means that when most people try to use the Darkness, Either their noodles goes kaput, or becomes Darkness junkies. Jackie can use the Darkness without worry about those, but he struggles control over it."**_ Kenny explains as he returns. _**"Of course when it comes to controlling a sentient power that existed before time itself, it understandable."**_

"So... what now?" Jenkins asks curiously.

"Now, we secure the beacon, give the Council their toy, and I have a crap load of shit to explain to Alliance command." Jackie answer as he walks to the beacon. While the darklings disappear, Kenny said his last words before returning.

 _ **"Careful Jackie, that thing is reeking with Dark essence. You don't know what kind of shit it went through."**_

"Thanks Kenny." Jackie said as he stands right afront of it. Jackie forms a communication with the Darkness and calls the Normandy. "Normany this is Jackie. The beacon is secure, requesting immidiate evac. Over."

"This is the Normandy, we read you loud and clear. Please remain at your position." Joker said over the comm.

"Thanks." Jackie said as he signs off. He stares at the tall beacon and he feels it's sin, it's dark essence extruding from it. It glows with a low green energy. As Jackie nears it, he felt something grabbing hold of him, restricting his body from moving anywhere but forwards.

"Commander/Shepard!" Kaiden, Ashley, Jenkins asnd Tali scream as they see the beacon pulling Shepard in. They rush towards thim, trying to pull him away, but its proven to be in vain as a sudden jerk pulls him in the air and his eyes widen as it starts to feed him something to his mind. Moments later, it explodes, dropping Jackie to the ground. Everyone rushes to him, worrying about his health. All they see is a breathing, but unconscious Jackie, laying across from the beacon.

* * *

Outside of Eden Prime...

The dark ship is travelling to parts unknown. Inside is Saren, sitting on a orbital throne that almost connects with everything in the ship. A tall, mature blue skin woman wearing a scandelous black dress showing a large amount of cleavage of her large breast, equip with a large black crown matching her dress, is walking towards Saren, gurads made of Geth, Batarians and armored blue skin women part aside, letting her through.

"Lord Saren..." The woman said as she gives a small bow towards Saren. "We have identified the ship that touchdown on Eden Prime. The Normandy. A human Allience Ship." A image of the Normandy is shown to Saren. "It is under the command of Captain Anderson. They have manage to save the coloney." With that, Saren move his clawed hands, showing some surprise.

"And the beacon?"

"One of the Humans may have used it." With those words reaching his ears, Saren's mood dramatically change from his cool collected deminor to near endless fury and rage as his surrounding turns red. He roars and slash nearby objects. He launches a biotic move and turns some unfortunate blue skin girl to slush, his tore out a batarian's thoat out, and crushes a geth's head in. He now stares at the blue skin woman in black, his claws barely touching her face. The background returns to normal, showing the woman in black is still calm, even surrounded by the remains of the unfortunate guards.

"This human must be eliminated." Saren commands, returning back to his cold calculating persona as he sits back.

"Of course Lord Saren, but it may prove to be difficult." The woman said.

"How so?"

"By this my lord." The woman types on her omni-tool and a video clip of Jackie's power is shown to him.

"Will this prove to be a problem?" Saren asks.

"I only said it's difficult, not impossible." The woman said as the clip freezes on a frame. Saren stares at it, showing Jackie in his Darkness armor.

"What are you human?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

 **So, by the power of mind nagging, I was compelled to write my Mass Effect/Darkness crossover. I design it like you, the reader, is playing a game, so expect the opening to happen, alot. While I emit that I'm a Tali fan, she is only getting a head start. Still making the 'ship web' in my mind. Don't expect them to update regularly, recently, I just got a part-time union job, so expect long waiting periods. For those who like my work, be glad that I decided to publish in bulk, updating and/or submitting new stories. I thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this crossover.**


End file.
